


Map of the Port City of Zerenth

by skatzaa



Series: Maps Maps Maps Maps [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, City Map, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: An unannotated version of the map for the ficEn Garde.
Series: Maps Maps Maps Maps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Map of the Port City of Zerenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).
  * Inspired by [En Garde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114524) by [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa). 



> Click for a larger version.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/qVGpg8S.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I learned a lot with this one, as it's the first city map I've tried my hand on; I could hardly believe I finished the rough draft I started with instead of coming up with a new one!
> 
> If there's anything you notice that particularly catches your eye (good or bad) feel free to drop a comment! I can't wait to do more of these and improve my abilities.


End file.
